Races
This page is a list-in-progress of all the races present in Death Dungeon. In this case, race refers to any species of life that is both sentient and capable of communicating with humans- in other words, a species that can theoretically be played as a player character. Any beasts, animals, or entities that do not meet this level of intelligence are excluded. Common Races Dargonoid Dargonoids are humanoid dargons. They originate from somewhere in Soryan. Dark Elf Dark elfs are elves with dark skin that are inclined towards black magic. They originate from the eastern peninsula of Parada known colloquially as the Dark Lands. Dwarf Dwarves are stout humanoids who live under the earth. They originate from the mountain city of Gruheir, and allegedly have a chain of underground cities. Elemental Elementals are magical essences that are composed of a variety of elements. Many elementals, but not all, are highly intelligent and interact with humans. Elf Elves are pointy-eared humanoids with a knack for magic and dexterity. They originate from Yldeinstel, a trans-dimensional land that collides with southern Parada. Giant Giants are incredibly large humanoids that live in the far corners of the known world. Many are brutish and hostile, although most simply desire to be left alone. Gnome Gnomes are small and vicious humanoids that are even shorter than dwarves. Their place of origin and background is unknown, or more accurately, unwritten. Goblin Goblins are small vaguely humanoid creatures that live in the far reaches of the known world after being spurned by humans. Golem Golems are artificial constructs designed to be vaguely humanoid, and to follow the instructions of their masters. Although they are artificial intelligence, many are realistic enough to be considered sentient. Gryphon Gryphons are sentient and intelligent beasts that can take a variety of forms. A gryphon has the front half of a bird and the back half of a large cat- the type of each varies. Gryphons originate from the region now known as the Ruby Hills with a single demigod gryphon named Erion. Since then, gryphons have been all but eradicated from Parada. Human Humans are the plurality race in Parada. According to creation myths, humans were created at the northernmost point of Parada and moved south to colonize the land. Mimic Mimics are intelligent creatures that mimic inanimate objects. They allegedly originate from a "city of mimics" within the Shadow Lands. Orc Orcs are brutish green humanoids originating from the island of Ostrax. They have a limited impact on Parada, and their background is unknown. Protean Proteans are an alien race that were let into Parada by Amaguq. They allegedly have a base on the dark side of the moon. Undead Not all types of undead are intelligent or even sentient, but some types of undead possess a higher level of intelligence and free will, including lichs. Vampire Vampires, also known as blood men, are a race of half-humans who spread the will of their god through blood magic. Werewolf Werewolves are a race of half-humanoid, half-wolf. Some werewolves can change form at will, others only change with the moon.